warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Whitestorm/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |age=78 moons (6.6 years) at death |death=Killed by Bone |kit=Whitekit |apprentice=Whitepaw |warrior=Whitestorm |senior warrior=Whitestorm |deputy=Whitestorm |starclan resident=Whitestorm |mother=Snowfur |father=Thistleclaw |foster mothers=Robinwing, Bluestar |foster sisters=Brindleface, Frostfur |mates=Brindleface, Willowpelt |daughters=Ferncloud, Sorreltail |sons=Ashfur, Elderkit, Sootfur, Rainwhisker |child=Tulipkit |mentor=Patchpelt |apps=Sandstorm, Brightheart |precededby1=Fireheart |succeededby1=Graystripe |position1=Deputy |livebooks=The Prophecies Begin, ''Super Editions, Novellas |deadbooks=''The Darkest Hour, ''Shattered Peace, SkyClan's Destiny, Ravenpaw's Farewell, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sign of the Moon, The Last Hope}} Whitestorm is a white tom with yellow eyes. He was a deputy of ThunderClan under Firestar's leadership. Whitekit was born to Snowfur and Thistleclaw, and shortly thereafter his mother was killed by a monster. Robinwing took in the orphaned kit, but it was Bluefur who mainly took care of him. Whitekit became an apprentice named Whitepaw, and he was mentored by Patchpelt. Afterwards, he earned his warrior name Whitestorm, and maintained the close relationship he had with Bluestar. Whitestorm was shown to be a patient and humble cat, wise beyond his years. He fathered Ferncloud, Ashfur, Elderkit, and Tulipkit with Brindleface and later Sorreltail, Sootfur, and Rainwhisker with Willowpelt, and mentored Sandstorm. He became one of Fireheart's gentle supporters, often giving him advice, and later was appointed Firestar's first deputy. He died in the battle against BloodClan and watched over his Clanmates from StarClan. History ''The Prophecies Begin :Whitestorm is a senior warrior and has an apprentice, Sandpaw. He is one of ThunderClan's wisest warriors, and Bluestar often consults him for advice. He becomes mates with Brindleface and she bears him four kits, though two of them unfortunately die. He accompanies Lionheart to take the kittypet, Rusty, back to ThunderClan's camp. Firepaw slowly but surely earns the senior warrior's respect. Sandpaw becomes Sandstorm, and Whitestorm is granted a second apprentice; Brightpaw. When Fireheart becomes deputy, Whitestorm shows no resentment even though he was the more popular choice among the Clan. He eventually becomes the sole cat Bluestar trusts, and often tries to take care of her and reassure her when she doubts her own Clan's loyalty. He and his mate, Willowpelt, have three kits, Sorrelkit, Sootkit and Rainkit. :When Bluestar dies, Whitestorm in particular is devastated, blaming himself for not watching over his beloved aunt. Upon receiving his nine lives, Firestar appoints Whitestorm as the Clan deputy. Whitestorm is pleasantly surprised and humbly accepts the position. His former apprentice, Brightpaw, who gained the name of Lostface upon being scarred by dogs, is given the new warrior name of Brightheart, much to Whitestorm's content. However, the new deputy is killed in the battle against BloodClan by Bone. Before he passes, he tells Firestar that he wishes for Graystripe to succeed him as deputy, knowing that the gray tom was Firestar's best friend, before he succumbs to his wounds and dies. Super Editions :In 'Bluestar's Prophecy, Whitekit is the son of Thistleclaw and Snowfur. He befriends Tigerkit, the only other kit in the nursery, and the two maintain their competitive friendship throughout their apprenticeship. While chasing off ShadowClan warriors off their territory with Bluefur, Snowfur is killed by a monster, and traumatizing Whitekit. Thistleclaw blames Bluefur for leaving Whitekit without a mother, and orders her to stay away from his son. Robinwing offers to nurse him in the meantime. Goosefeather warns Bluefur of Thistleclaw's influence, so Bluefur fosters Whitekit and raises him to become a wise and patient tom. Patchpelt mentors him, a choice Bluefur approves of, and he earns his warrior name, Whitestorm. He and Bluefur remain close when she becomes deputy and, eventually, leader of ThunderClan. ''Novellas'' :In ''Spottedleaf's Heart, Whitepaw plays with Spottedkit, Willowkit, and Redkit. Thistleclaw brings them some feathers to play with, and the kits stick the feathers into Whitepaw's fur in an attempt to make him fly. Bluefur scolds them for wasting feathers. Spottedpaw trains with Whitepaw and Tigerpaw, and observes the two practice their battle moves. Whitepaw bests Tigerpaw, and he faces off against Spottedpaw. Detailed description :Whitestorm is a big, thick-furred, long-bodied, muscular, snowy -white tom with yellow eyes, the color of sunbaked sand. He has tufted ears, one of which has a scar behind them. Trivia Interesting facts *He has WindClan blood through Windflight. *Whitestorm was the only cat Bluestar trusted in the last three books of The Prophecies Begin. *Whitestorm was originally not related to Bluestar. This is changed, however, when Whitestorm is revealed to be the sole kit of Snowfur, Bluestar's sister. *He is one of the few single-litter kits in the series. Mistakes *He has mistakenly been described with blue eyes in Bluestar's Prophecy, Rising Storm, and The Darkest Hour. Character pixels Official art Ceremonies Quotes |'''''See more}} External links * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages